nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Toad (X-Men)
Todd Tolensky codename Toad, is a mutant and member of the Brotherhood of Mutants. Biography He went to Bayville High School with the X-Men and joined the Brotherhood of Mutants. He developed a particular rivalry with Nightcrawler. He had a crush on Magneto's daughter Scarlet Witch. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Leaping': The Toad's primary mutant power is the ability to leap to heights and distances far greater than that of an ordinary human. He possesses a degree of superhuman strength, particularly in his back and legs, which grants him his superior leaping abilities. He has a vertical leap of 25 feet and a horizontal jump of approximately 37 feet in a single leap. Although the Toad usually stands in a crouching position, he can stand erect if he wishes. His unusually flexible spine enables him to crouch continually without strain. The Toad has no knowledge of hand-to-hand combat. However, his powers enable him to execute a leaping kick with superhuman force at an opponent. *'Flexible Bone Structure:' The Toad's bone structure enables him great flexibility. He can remain in a crouching position for long periods of time and preform contortionist type feats without causing any damage to his spine. *'Superhuman Stamina:' The Toad's muscles produce a significantly lower amount of fatigue toxins during physical activity than the muscles of an ordinary human. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair him. *'Superhuman Agility': The Toad's overall equilibrium application is enhanced to some degree and his bodily coordination and balance are enhanced to levels that are beyond the human body's natural limits. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' The Toad's reflexes are enhanced to levels that are beyond the human body's natural limits. *'Superhuman Durability:' The Toad's body is tougher and more resistant to physical injury than an ordinary human's. He can withstand major impacts and physical trauma that would severely injure or kill an ordinary human with moderate discomfort. However, he is not invulnerable and can be injured in ways similar to an ordinary human. For instance, he is not bulletproof, save for a small caliber bullet, and can be injured by weapons composed of conventional materials if he is struck with sufficient force. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' The Toad has a limited healing factor that allows him to recover from injuries and ailments at an accelerated rate. He can recover from minor ailments, such as a cold, within a few hours. Larger, more damaging injuries, such as broken bones, heal within a matter of days. The Toad's healing rate seems to be quite powerful, as seen when Wolverine once cut off his tongue down to the base, only to have completely regenerated it in a matter of hours. *'UV/Infrared Vision:' The Toad's enhanced vision allows him to see into the ultraviolet and infrared spectrum, granting him a degree of heightened night vision. However, his eyes are also sensitive to certain types of lighting, forcing him to wear light-filtering goggles that allow him to operate in strong daylight that would otherwise blind him. *'Prehensile Tongue:' The Toad has the ability to extend his tongue up to 30 feet in distance to ensnare objects and people. His tongue is superhumanly strong to the extent that he once killed a magistrate of Genosha by ensnaring him with his tongue and squeezing him, causing the magistrate to be crushed to death. *'Pheromone Secretion:' The Toad's tongue secretes odorless, pheremonous venom that seeps through the skin directly into the bloodstream. This venom allows him to control minds of any exposed to it to a limited extent. *'Acidic Saliva:' The Toad's saliva is highly acidic and can adheres to most surfaces and quickly dissolve most materials with ease. *'Paralytic Resin:' The Toad's pores secrete an adhesive resin that allows him to stick to any surface and paralyzes the nervous systems of any living organism that comes into contact with it. *'Superhuman Respiratory System:' The Toad's lungs can expand and compress large quantities of air that can be expelled with enough force to knock a fully grown human off their feet. Amphibian Control: The Toad the ability to psionically communicate with and control amphibian life, such as frogs, toads, newts, and salamanders, who he often uses as spies. Abilities *'Experienced Combatant': The Toad has no formal knowledge of hand-to-hand combat. However, his powers enable him to execute a leaping kick with superhuman force at an opponent and his career as a servant of Magneto and foe of the X-men has given him plenty of combat experience. The Toad's superhuman agility combined with his powerful legs (and, less so, his arms) makes him a highly formidable opponent in kick-boxing, despite a lack of any formal training. *'Expert Machinist': The Toad has a great knowledge of most forms of conventional and advanced technology, thanks to his studies of machinery in the possession of Arcade, Arkon, Magneto, and the Stranger. He once developed a robotic battle suit containing an exoskeleton that amplifies his strength and emits a pulse ball of lightning when it hits a target. It was also equipped with termoblasters, poison gas projectors, and a self teleportation device. The Toad has also used a strength amplifying exoskeleton composed of pure energy. Strength level *'Superhuman Strength:' The Toad is superhumanly strong, primarily in his lower body, and is capable of leg pressing 3 tons. He possesses superhuman strength in his upper body as well, although to a much lower degree, and can lift about 1 ton. Toad's elongated tongue is also able to lift heavy weights, though the exact limit is unknown. Weaknesses The Toad is near-sighted and has an aversion to light. He often wears light filtering goggles that allow him to operate in strong daylight that would otherwise blind him. More generally, Toad's lack of self-confidence keeps him from realizing his full potential. Role in Ultima In Ultima, Toad returns as a member of Magneto's Acolytes/Brotherhood of Mutants Faction. He's still as weak and pathetic as before, now that he is an adult. However, Magneto feels that the outfits of all of his allies should be redesigned to fit in with the rest of the Ultima universe. So, Toad's armored outfit has been combined with a more medieval-accurate version of his classic outfit from the comics, just to make himself seemingly cooler. Category:Antagonists Category:The Acolytes